Complex systems are composed of interconnected parts that as a whole exhibit one or more properties or behavior not obvious from the properties of the individual parts. For example, aircraft are complex systems with many parts and critical dependencies that require proper maintenance. Mechanical parts workers perform various tasks involving the disassembly, inspection, repair, assembly, and maintenance of mechanical parts of aircraft components according to detailed maintenance and repair procedures. The work typically includes visual and dimensional examination of parts and complex components such as wings, fuel valves, rotor blades, compressor blades, and oil pumps for obvious defects such as nicks, scratches, leaks, or corrosion, or for worn, bent, or broken parts; replacing or reworking damaged parts; and performing tests for operability of moving parts. Failure of examination can lead to significant damage and loss of life.
As there are many similar complex systems with critical safety requirements, there exists a need for a collaborative assembly and maintenance system that can track mechanical work precisely while being economically cost effective.